castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:How to Level Up Fast/@comment-26162623-20140326191840
The Glowstick is the best leveling weapon at level 20+. The -4 strength is the largest possible reduction in strength, it has +5 defense, just enough to give you damage reduction, and +5 magic, which boosts your splash magic range for the least possible increase in damage while still receiving the upgrade. That'll give you an extra hit of splash magic, or one extra XP per cast. Fencer and Industrialist will receive four extra hits per cast, for four extra XP. Red Knight, Saracen, Bear, Orange Knight, and Pink Knight won't benefit from this. Once Orange Knight and Pink Knight upgrade their splash magic four times they already have max range (while everyone else gets seven upgrades.) This is great for farming because it's AMAZING range, but it still has seven hits, even if you use a negative magic weapon. Pink Knight gets a whole lot more than seven hits, (four hits per segment) for a max of twelve hits, but his splash magic costs four times more than normal like Blue Knight and Iceskimo's. (It's still amazing for XP agaisnt the insane mode troll boss.) With Orange Knight you should increase magic to level 20 (magic jump level) and take the Skeleton Mace, then splash magic spam Catfish. With Pink Knight, increase your magic to level 20, then go to the Insane Mode troll boss, and spam your splash magic twice when it's full, and juggle the rest of the time. (Most of these farming techniques involve lots of magic with minimal strength. Strength is the main determinant in how fast you level, increasing magic and agility doesn't hurt you. Magic and agility are more important and useful than defense anyway.) Saracen and Bear's splash magic is mostly strength based, but it does normal magic damage as long as an enemy is still on the ground standing on both feet. Even though this prevents you from farming bosses and getting a lot of XP, it's still easy to manipulate. Max out your magic stat, and have a reasonable amount of defense and agility. With the Skeleton Mace, go to Cyclop's Fortress or Full Moon. When you encounter enemies, use your Y Y Y combo on them. As soon as your enemy bounces the first time, enter your tornado and move to the end of the screen. The enemy will be rapidly damaged for base melee damage until you reach the end of the screen. Since you'll only do around three to four damage, you'll be able to get a ton of XP really fast. You know how Red Knight can do that super-fast Damage to bosses that everyone loves? Time for me to make you sad. Any enemy that Red Knight can do that to won't yield him any XP. I've tested this on Catfish before, and it doesn't work. You can still salvage his splash magic for farming though, although it's risky. Since Red Knight only does 60% of normal splash magic damage to compensate for the extreme power (Sort of like how Fencer and Industrialist do 80% for the same reason), Max your magic, and take the Glowstick to Full Moon. Kill everything with your splash magic. On normal mode, Stovefaces have 400 HP, and you'll do about 20 damage per hit. On Insane mode they have 4,000 HP, so you can get a TON of XP like this. With Fencer and Industrialist, just magic spam Catfish until you're around level 25 on normal mode, then beat the game, and magic spam Catfish again on insane mode, and you can get to level 99 in a two hours or less guaranteed. NEVER USE MAGIC UNLESS IT'S FOR ONE OF THESE PURPOSES. USING IT FOR REGULAR COMBAT WILL MAKE YOU LEVEL AS SLOW AS ADDING TO STRENGTH. ONLY USE MELEE/JUGGLING WHEN YOU AREN'T USING ONE OF THESE TECHNIQUES.